The Transient
by padme789
Summary: SC What really happened is UP! The last five years for Calleigh and Tim have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside. Please Review.
1. Prologue

-Just a little something before you begin to read this story. I am bringing in some of the characters I created for my other story Family Ties because I didn't utilize them as much as I had originally wanted too at the beginning of that story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Prologue: -

-----

At first glance someone walking the halls of the MDPD's crime lab would just think it was a normal day. Never taking any mind to the amount of commotion coming from the office of Lt. Horatio Caine. "Yes I realize that you just had a baby and she is pregnant again, but shouldn't that be a push in the direction needed for this case to work?"

"I know. I know. It will keep them safe that's all I want. Too keep her and the babies safe." The tall dark haired slimly built man ran his hand through his messy hair and began to walk back and forth. "But, I hardly know my son he isn't even a year old yet." His walking became more frantic. "And she just told me she is pregnant again…this couldn't have come at the most acquired time."

"I realize that. Even Dennis realizes that, but you are needed to testify against the Lorenzo Family, and with Eddie out on parole he will stop at nothing to make sure those who could jeopardize him, are…well put too rest." Horatio twirled his sunglasses in his hands.

"At least let me talk her about it. Tell her…if I just go…even if its for just a few weeks too a few years…when I come back she will want nothing to do with me." He put his hands in his pants pockets falling down into a near by chair with a sigh.

---

The front door to the small three-bedroom home opened and in walked a tiny long blond haired woman. She was rocking up and down a small baby boy his arm was rapped around her neck playing with one of her earrings. His face was planted in the nape of her neck. He was drifting off to sleep without any problem. "You didn't have to come to the appointment. He or she is not big enough to know anything important yet. Besides if Nikki had something important to say she would have come by rather than having us come to the hospital to see her." She set her purse on a side table and sat down in the couch rubbing her baby's back.

"I can't want to spend time with you?" asked the man as he walked over to their opened kitchen and looked through their refrigerator for something to eat. "Your already starting to stock up on that ridicules Gumbo. And what the hell is this thing in the tinfoil."

"That is my mothers homemade Gumbo and those are Chimichungas from my aunt so don't you dare touch them." She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Alright, alright." He pulled out some lunchmeat, cheese, mayo, and lettuce. He grabbed the bread that was on the counter and started to make himself a sandwich.

She turned around so she could make eye contact with her husband finally. "Tim… What's going on you never did this before when Danny was born. Why is this baby so special compared too him?" She watched him finish his sandwich and sit at the table. He said nothing and began to eat. She hated it when he did this, and got up from her seat and placed Danny in the basinet they had been given at his shower by Tim's parents. "Tim. Don't you dare ignore me."

Tim took a bite and looked up at her. He chewed and finally spoke. "The Lorenzo case was opened again. Eddie got parole." He took another bight.

"What does that have to do with you?" she paused. She knew exactly what it was that he was trying to keep from her. She sat down so that she wouldn't exhaust herself from the thought. "What are they having you do?"

He looked at her and swallowed. "Calleigh…"

"What are they having you do?!" she stated bluntly.

"They want me to leave the state for a while." He took another bite. He hated being so quiet about it but he didn't how else to tell her.

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. Calleigh finally spoke. "How long?" She saw him shrug. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I already blew up about it today, and it didn't fix anything so why bother."

"Why bother?! I will tell you why! You have a family! And you could be gone….and never come back…never know what your children are like."

"Calleigh lets not talk about this please. We will figure something out." He finished his sandwich picked up the plate and took it over too the sink.

----

TBC…Please review. I really would like to know what you all think. Also my spelling is always horrible and I find things once I read it after I post because I skip over it, but my Spanish spelling is even worse so if I miss spelt anything please tell me.


	2. Chapter 1

-Now this part I got the idea after reading _Email to my Heart_ by Speed'sgirl22.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 1 : -

-----

It had been four years and six months to the day. Daniel Timothy Speedle was now five years old and his younger sister Emma Carol-Lynne Speedle was closing to her forth birthday. Both of them looked exactly like their parents. Danny had the thick wavy black hair, and Emma had the long blond curly locks that Calleigh herself had had when she was her daughter's age. The only difference the children had from their parents was their eyes. Danny had Calleigh's bright green eyes and Emma the deep brown of Tim's.

Over the past few years both Danny and Emma had been able to still moments with Calleigh to see Tim. It had been four different three-day weekends. One each year, and they were all spent at Duquesne family home in Louisiana. There were photos in their home of Tim with his children. "I know sweet heart. I wish Daddy was here too, but he has to work so that's why we got this. So we could see and talk to Daddy when ever we want too." Is what Calleigh had told them the day she came home with a simple Logitech Webcam. They understood to the point that a five and four year old could and it meant they could see Tim so they never questioned or complained too Calleigh on why it had to be this way.

---

Three women sat at the kitchen table. Two were drinking coffee while the other was drinking a glass of water. It was raining outside and\ had been for the last few days. Neither of the women had planned on spending their weekend off like this, but it helped their children stayed occupied. "How old is Meredith now?" asked Nikki.

"She will be three in November." Smiled Valera. Her eyes drifted towards the little girl who was playing over in the corner with Emma both of them being closely watched a young girl who was in her late teens as she read through her advanced Bio-Chemistry Textbook.

Calleigh watched them with a smile. The past few years although hard she would never trade for the world. After Tim had left only a few knew that she still kept in touch with him, so that their children would know he hadn't left them. Valera, Alexx, Eric, and Horatio had all been present for her delivery of Emma. Nikki her cousin and surrogate sister had been her doctor yet again for the delivery, and even paid for two of Tim's flights to Louisiana so that his name wouldn't come up in anything if he were being watched.

"Calleigh? Hey Calleigh!" said Nikki as she waved a hand in front of her face. "What have I told you about day dreaming while in conversations." She gave a smile.

"Huh? Oh…sorry I was just thinking," stated Calleigh as she took a sip of her coffee.

"About?" asked Maxine.

She was about to protest when she saw Nikki's 'we are only going to drag it out of you so you had better just spill it face.' "Tim hasn't spoken too us in a few weeks now." She sighed. "Just trying too ignore my thoughts and still figure out why he wouldn't be speaking to us."

"I'm sure everything is fine, Calleigh," Nikki squeezed Calleigh's her bracelet clanging against the glass of the table.

Suddenly a loud whoosh and some clanging came from the living room as Danny and his older cousin TJ laughed. "You aren't showing that horrible first person shooter game too Danny I hope!" yelled Nikki as she leaned back in her chair to check on her son.

"If Final Fantasy was a first person shooter than yeah!" TJ yelled back.

---

The three had signed on to their Instant Messenger sat at the laptop for a few minutes, but here was no sign on like many of the nights before. "Mommy…why isn't Daddy coming on? Is he busy?" asked Emma. She looked up at her mother he was holding her while her bother sat in another rolling chair beside them.

"I'm not sure honey. He has told me work has gotten much harder." She lied, well white lied because really had no idea. For all she knew Tim could be moving around again because the Lorenzos may have found his ware bouts.

She let them both stay up later than normal to watch the Wizard of Oz that was playing on TCM channel while she was flipping through, then ushered them off to bed because had gotten ready right after dinner.

Upstairs she stood at the doorway of Danny's room. Furniture had been moved around because TJ had finally come up with a drawing of Nightwing that Danny had liked and wanted to be painted on the walls in his room. "I can go to sleep by myself mom." He walked over to his bed pulled himself up and got into his covers. She smiled at him and turned off his light shutting the door enough so that a good 3 inches of light could still creep into his room from the hallway.

Calleigh walked into her daughter's room. It was filled with different pieces of furniture covered with different designs of purples and pinks. She sat on the edge of the bed while Emma pulled her covers over her body best she could. "Sing the song from the radio Mommy?"

"What song from the radio?" Calleigh smiled at her daughter. She knew witch song.

"You know what song." Emma gave off airy giggle and looked up at Calleigh.

"Alright, alright." Calleigh began to sing.

_Here we are in the dead of night  
I will keep you warm and hold you tight  
All we have is until the dawn  
Let the night be long and ease the dawn  
I love you more than you'll ever know  
It hurts to have to let you go  
So Darling I will sing you a lullaby  
Bittersweet goodbye_

Calleigh looked over as she sang. She saw Danny waiting for her at the door. Giving him a smile she continued to sing too her baby girl.

_  
Don't think about the future now  
These few hours  
Let the nighttime envelop you  
Take you under  
Bewitching spell, bewitching spell  
Here you are in the dead of night  
Won't see you till the morning light  
So Darling I will sing you a lullaby  
Bittersweet goodbye  
Remember me when you're away_

---

Finally after putting her babes to sleep she walked back down to her computer and scrolled through her e-mail. She checked through some chain e-mails Nikki had sent her as a joke. Some others filled with photos from friends and family. Then finally checked through her online purchases.

She drug her mouse over to the shutdown and was just about too click the button when a Instant Message popped up onto her screen, and read:

**DTownSWATman:** Hi. Your Nichole's older cousin right?

----

TBC…Please review. "Bitter Sweet Goodbye" is a song by Kylie Minogue. I altered some words just so it would seem like its their own version of the song. Nightwing is Robin(Dick Garison) from the Batman Comics. I know nothing to interesting. Still trying to create a build up for the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

-Okay so I read through the last chapter saw a good deal of problems and fixed them. Hopefully this chapter will be better i.e. I'm not exhausted from studying and writing final papers.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 2 : -

-----

She sat there in the break room sipping her coffee. Today had been a slow day and someone in her line of work always looked forward to days like these, but at the same time the sitting and waiting for a call would get rather annoying at as well.

Crossing her leg she pulled her laptop out from its bag and opened the lid. Calleigh blinked a few times she thought she had exited the window. There it was though the three-hour instant message conversation she had last night with a man she had learned was named Benjamin Hunt. He had been in the Dallas SWAT for a few years now after having worked as a CSI as well as working in the DPD. Her eyes read through the conversation as she scrolled down the pages and pages of text. Then one part caught her eye. She was going to have to ask Nikki about this later on.

**BULLETGRL101: **How do you know my cousin again? I mean, she never mentioned you. That's all.

**DTownSWATman: **I lived next door to her and Teddy for a year or so.

**DTownSWATman:** She also helped me with a few broken bones of mine.

**BULLETGRL101:** Oh, all right. I never caught your name.

**DTownSWATman:** Ben, you? She would always just say she had a cousin who worked CSI in Miami. HaHa

**BULLETGRL101:** Calleigh.

Calleigh laughed to herself as she continued to read on. She was so reluctant on letting him know anything about her, but he knew Nikki so he had to have some good qualities right, If Nikki kept in touch with him.

**BULLETGRL101:** Hehe, no no nothing like that. We have worked together for along while and still do for a mater a fact. We even dated on and off for years.

**DTownSWATman:** On and off huh? Then let me guess he asked you and you finally caved and said yes?

**BULLETGRL101: **I guess you could say that. Hehe. Hey well something good did come out of it. We have two beautiful children.

**DTownSWATman: **Really? Two boys? Two girls? Boy and a Girl?

**BULLETGRL101:** a boy and a girl. Danny just started kindergarten this year, and Emma is in her last year of pre-school.

Her eyes went wide she had said a lot more than she had meant too about Tim, Danny and Emma. "Don't get yourself caught up in all this. He probably won't talk to you again." She said to herself not realizing it was out loud.

"Who wont talk to you again?" asked a voice walking up from behind. Calleigh shut her laptop quick and put it way. She turned around and saw Eric standing behind her with a cup of coffee.

"Its nothing Eric just a friend of Nikki's I spoke to last night." She drifted off into space for a moment.

"Alright, Aright. Don't get your pony all knotted up okay." He sat down next to her hard so that she bounced slightly from his weight and let off a small squeal.

"And don't do that you know I hate it when you do that!" she got up taking her bag.

"I know that's why I do it." He laughed but it was cut short as Wolfe walked into the break room. "Look, man before you start any of your bullshit about how H needed this twenty minutes ago dribble. I haven't slept a wink in four days."

Wolfe was about to say something when Calleigh cut him off. "Horatio did need those findings from you twenty minutes ago." She smiled and walked off towards DNA.

---

"Hey Valera. Can I ask you a favor.?" said Calleigh as she set her bag on the table.

"Sure. And you do know it should technically have been Delko the past three years." She took the printout and placed it in a file putting it onto the rack that lay over the large lit table.

"Oh, I know, but they both you and Eric would be coming when anyone called for you in the lab. And, it would take me forever to get used too calling you Maxine." Calleigh smiled. "Can I have that favor or are you too busy?"

"Shoot. I just finished my last profile." She laid her arms on the table looking at Calleigh.

"You have DNA on file for all the SWAT members in the lower southern states am I right?"

"Yes, yes we do? Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's this guy I met who says he is friends with Nikki. Well to get to the point. He says he is a part of Dallas SWAT and I just wanted to make sure. I don't want to have to move again because there's another microphone or camera placed in my house."

Valera turned towards her computer, and pulled up the search. "What's his name?" She had her typing fingers ready.

"Benjamin Hunt." She stated in her thick southern draw.

She typed it in, and the both watched as a list of at least twelve different hits with the name came up. "Anything else you can give me?"

"Hmm… well he is 36 so I guess that would make his birthday 1968." She watched as a new list appeared and only one name popped up. "Well…click it or something."

"I don't know If I should it could be flagged. And you know what happened the last time something was flagged in my computer and I search." She gave a hesitant laugh, but clicked it anyways.

There was no flag. There was not even a photo. But everything he had told her about himself was there. His height 5'11, his brown eyes, nothing about his long brown hair but she was sure no police database would want the world to know they let men in like that. His date of birth and even where he was born and living now. "Its all true." She gave a sigh of relief. "I wish there was a picture though."

"Yeah that is a little odd, but at least you got what you wanted."

She did and now she knew if he did ever try to talk her again she has no need to worry.

----

TBC…Please review. I am not sure where the name came from but the last name Hunt is everywhere in the south so I thought I would be funny to poke fun at my middle name. I don't know what it is about Ryan but he always bugs me…I think it's his hair lol (I have weird issues with how characters look … I think its because I took a character design class at school) and he acts like a child all the time.


	4. Chapter 3

-As writing I have decided to make this like a weird mesh of season 3-5 just so I can play with some of the plot lines I have liked since Rory left the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 3 : -

-----

"No mommy… I wanted a sandwich!" groaned Emma as she looked at her plate of spaghetti and side salad. "This stuff is icky…and slimy and green and gross and tastes funny." She squinted her face, as she tasted the lemon in the pasta sauce.

"Baby its good for you," said Calleigh as she set out two other plates.

"That's what you say about everything gross," back talked Emma. She may have only been four and seen her father only four times in her life but she was acting more and more like him everyday.

"Danny you can play that after dinner and your bath." She walked over to her son and watched him save the game and get out of the chair looking at her a moment before walking over to his chair at the kitchen table. Just as she was about too shut the top of her laptop the familiar sound and a small window with the name **DTownSWATman** came up.

**DTownSWATman:** you're on early tonight.

**BULLETGRL101:** no sorry, Danny was using the computer, and now its time for dinner. I will be back later tonight at the usual time.

**DTownSWATman:** Alright, talk to you then

**DTownSWATman is away at 6:48:29 PM.**

Calleigh shut the top of her laptop and walked back over too the kitchen table sitting at her seat. "Was that Dad?" asked Danny with a mouth full of food.

"No? Why Sweetheart. And, don't talk with your mouth full." She began to eat herself.

Danny finished chewing and continued. "Because you don't have friends you talk to on the computer. All your friends come by the house."

She looked over at her son. "Well, it wasn't Daddy it was one of Mommy's friends. He knows your Aunt Nikki."

"Can I have friends on the internet?" he asked while filling his fork with salad.

"No you're too young to have friends on the Internet. Mommy can because she is … older." She gave her son a stern look and the three continued to eat having the same conversation about how having a dog or a cat would be good for them for the 100th time it ending yet again with a "I'll think about it, I don't want to end up being the one taking care of it."

---

Calleigh sat in her nice leather desk chair and opened her laptop. She looked at the Instant Message window. It had been close to eight months now that she had been speaking with Ben. She knew his favorite color, dark forest green. That his eyes were a dark shade of brown, but because he wore contacts had gotten used too these blue-tented contacts. He had a fondness for lightly shaded Avatar Sunglasses. When not dressed for work he wore bandanna with his hair either up or down and he enjoyed riding his custom made motorcycle.

She told him just the same. Her favorite color a light shade of sky blue that people often mistook as teal. Her favorite ice cream was peaches n' cream. People constantly tried to get her to wear her hair down and un-straighten, but she could never gain the courage to do that hairstyle more than once every few weeks. That both of her children spent a good deal of their time at her work and they were well enough behaved that they could stay in the break room for the two hours Danny and Emma would have to wait till Calleigh got off work.

**BULLETGRL101:** Hi, sorry about that.

**DTownSWATman:** Don't you apologize to me? Your children come first.

**BULLETGRL101:** Hehe. So how has your day been going?

**DTownSWATman:** It's been going…

**BULLETGRL101:** That bad huh?

**DTownSWATman: **Well I have been thinking about getting back into CSI scene. There's just something about it that I miss.

**BULLETGRL101:** Really?

**DTownSWATman: **Yep. But, there aren't any openings around here so I'm on a search right now.

**BULLETGRL101:** Well if you don't mind heavy heat and humidity I think we have an opening on the day shift here at MDPD.

**DTownSWATman:** Really? Maybe I will do that. Do you have a number I could call?

**BULLETGRL101:** As much as I would love to give you the number of my Boss I don't think his higher ups would like that too much.

**DTownSWATman:** Yeah yeah. I get it. I will defiantly take Miami into consideration though.

**BULLETGRL101:** Well, Just keep me posted all right?

---

TBC…Please review. Sorry its a lot shorter than the last few. Yeah I know it seems out of her character too suggest something like that so quickly but you have to remember I did a pretty big time jump there. Any of you have seen the movie Love and a .45 you will know where I got Ben's character description.


	5. Chapter 4

- I'm happy people are enjoying this story. And, I would love to know what more people think.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 4 : -

-----

The group of friends sat in the brake room their white foam cartons of takeout food and brown bags open. Neither of them hadn't been sitting there very long when Eric walked in pulling a chair up too the table kissing Valera on cheek before sitting. "What's up sweetie?" asked Alexx as she took a bite of her sandwitch.

"Huh? Nothing why?" He took the spare fork on the table and began picking at Valera's salad.

"Hey! I didn't say you could eat that!" Valera moved the food away from him fighting him off with her fork.

"We're married so the asking for a bite gets canceled out." He smiled at her taking another bite.

Calleigh looked up from the file she was looking over and smiled towards the two. "You guys haven't seen Horatio have you? I think everything he needs is finally in the file."

"He isn't his office?" asked Eric looking up at Calleigh. She just shrugged as she saw Ryan walk into the break room with his usual energy smoothie, and eyed to Eric to stop or he would get cut off and we don't need a fight in the break room again.

"So, have you guys heard? Some new guy just left the building. He was talking to H for a few hours now." He took a chair pulling it over. "I didn't even talk to him that long when I got my job here."

"You know he has a point." Valera held her fork out pointing it and moving it around as she spoke. "I saw some guy walking the halls earlier this morning. He asked Steve where the nearest bathroom was because he had to change for some interview." She put her fork into her food to ready another bite. "Had driven all the way from Texas and didn't have enough time to get his hotel room before he was coming to talk to Horatio."

Calleigh hid her shocked face as best she could, but ended up blurting out what she was thinking anyways. "Texas? He didn't tell me he was coming in this week." Before realizing she had just said her phone began to vibrate on the table. She took it thinking she had a case but it just read 'TEXT MESSAGE'.

"Calleigh? Hey." Eric ran his hand over her face. "Alexx asked you something."

"Huh-oh? Alexx I'm sorry what was that?" Calleigh ran through the process to getting to her phones text messages.

"Do you know this guy honey?" asked Alexx again.

She finally got too the unread text message and clicked the button to open it, and looked up at Alexx. "Oh, I might. I mean it would be a total coincidence if I it was him." She glanced back at her phone then back up at them. "Well, I mean I haven't really met him." Her friends looked at her like she had gone mad. "Someone that knows Nikki. I have only spoken to him a little bit on the internet that's it."

"You really need to lay off the coffee," said Eric. "Why don't you ask H if you can take the day off and take your kids to the park or something. You have been working your ass off on these last cases."

"Maybe I will… You know what I'm going to ask him that right now." She got up taking the file and her food throwing the food away in a near by trashcan.

She made her way down the hall looking at her phone finally being able to take a good look at the message she was just sent.

"Hey. Nikki gave me your number. Thought I would just say hi, and see if you were doing anything later today?"

She began typing a response at the door of Horatio's office before placing her hand on the knob to open it.

"I am going to be taking Danny and Emma to the Park by our home soon. If you want too meet there."

She placed her phone back onto her belt and walked into Horatio's office to ask for the rest of the day off to be with her children.

---

It was a beautiful sunny Miami afternoon. There was a slight chill from the wind because of a cold front that had come up to the city from the Gulf of Mexico. So Calleigh was very happy that she had worn a long-sleeved shirt too work. She watched her children from a grassy hill. She was still wearing her badge but she had placed her gun and its holster in her purse. Calleigh always felt awkward when with her kids at parks. The stares from other parents finally got to her after one visit, she just started putting her gun in her purse when not at work.

"MOM! MOM-MIE! SWING!" yelled Emma shaking the chains while she sat in the black rubber seat. "MOMMY!"

"Alright. Alright." She got up going over to her daughter taking the chains in her hands and began to pull her back. "Danny, do not go past the sidewalk." She watched her son nod as he ran over too large jungle gym.

"Higher!" yelled Emma as she giggled. "I wanna touch the sky Mommy!"

Calleigh let out a laugh as she lightly pushed her daughter. "If you go to high you might fall out. I don't want that baby." She continued to push.

"Aw okay…" She answered while wiggling her feet in the air.

Soon enough the four year old attention span of her daughter kicked in. So being the good mother that she was she helped Emma out and watched her run off towards Danny so Calleigh took her seat back on the grass hill.

Just as Calleigh began to drift off into thought about how much Tim was missing while being where ever he had been the past five years. She noticed a tall figure walking towards her from the parking lot. He wore dark blue jeans with a nice pare of black loafers. His navy blue shirt was un-tucked and buttoned so she could see his white newly washed undershirt. He had a pair of lightly tented sliver framed aviators. His long brown hair was pulled back so his bangs would not get into his eyes. In his hand was an undone dark green bandanna it had obviously become to hot for him to wear it.

"Hello… I don't want this to sound weird but you look and offal lot like the description someone I met on the Internet gave me. Is your name Calleigh?"

"Yes…?"

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late. I stopped by Nikki's office to say hello."

"Oh! Oh. Ben I'm so sorry! I should have known it was you. You sunglasses and everything."

Ben let out a laugh as he took a seat next too Calleigh. "It's alright. So tell me which two are yours?" He looked at the kids on the playground.

"Those two over there." She gave off a smile as she pointed towards Danny and Emma.

"Wow, they look a lot bigger than what you told me over the Internet." Ben said as he smiled to himself.

---

TBC…Please review. The next chapter will probably be the last one I do for a few days because I will be flying home from school and then off to visit family for Christmas. This is extremely random but I had a hard time writing the park scene because the new plastic jungle gyms they have out there are so lame I miss the wood ones that had no rocks or birch bark to save kids falls. Oh the good old days skin knees chipped teeth and broken bones LOL.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 5 : -

-----

"I don't like this new guy." Huffed Ryan as he into the evidence locker room, Calleigh and Eric were leaning over one lit table looking through the evidence for their rape victim case.

Eric just laughed and Calleigh looked up at him with a smile and shook her head. "Why? Is he cutting into your precious suck up time with H?"

Ryan glared at him smacking the file he was holding against his leg. "Look I'm just trying to show him I want this job. I worked my ass off and it finally paid off. I'm one of the higher up in trace now, and this guy comes around and is in a higher position than me. When he has only been here a few weeks."

"Alright you two that's enough. If your going to argue take it out on the playground do keep it in the lab." She looked at the both of them. "And, Ryan. Ben has been CSI before so he has first dibs in areas you can't get to yet."

"Why are you taking this guy's side? You only met through the internet!" Ryan slammed the file on the table and ran his hand through his hair.

Calleigh let out a sigh. "I swear I leave to come to work hoping that I wont have to hear the arguing of four and five year olds, only to have to deal with the arguing of four and five year olds in grown men."

---

Calleigh held her cell phone to her ear as she sat on the couch over in the corner by the TV in the break room. She waved too Valera motioning that she would be over in a second. "Nikki. I'm not saying it's your fault. I need someone to blame for this." She laughed. "No I don't care if he would have come here even if you hadn't told him about me. It's just…its causing more problems with everyone because I knew him before he got here. Ryan thinks I helped him move up in his job position and others look at me like I'm having an affair or something. Yeah it is like high school." She laughed. "NIKKI! I'm married! I wont do that! Look Valera's here so I'm going to have lunch. Mmhmm…Wait is it my house or yours? No it can be yours. Yep. We will be there at 7:30 see you then." Calleigh shut off her phone and walked over to the refrigerator pulling out her homemade lunch.

"What was that all about?" asked Valera taking a bite of her food.

Calleigh opened her mouth to answer, but just closed it as she saw Ben walk into the break room fallowed by one the women at the desk. She was holding a letter in her hand and walked over to Calleigh and handed her the letter.

"They wanted me to deliver it to you in person."

"Thank you?" Calleigh said looking at the letter and back at the woman confused. The woman walked back to the elevator, and Calleigh began too open the letter and began to read. "No…no this is not possible." Her hands began to shake the paper making spastic sounds. "…. No…" Her legs became limp. The next thing she knew her body was being held up in the arms of Ben.

"Hey. Hey. Did you get enough to do eat today or something?" He helped her to her feet and walked her over to the chair by Valera.

"Yes…well I mean I had a little something this morning." She set the letter down her hands still shaking. So Ben pulled a chair over to her side and sat rubbing her hands to help calm her down. "He…he…. he's dead."

"What who?" said Valera with a large amount of food in her mouth.

"Tim…they found him…that damn Eddie found him!" Tears began to flood her eyes dropping onto the paper. "They haven't even found his body yet!"

Ben took one of his hands from her and began to rub her back softly too sooth the cries.

"What am I supposed to do now…I… I have two tiny children…"

"You'll figure out something Calleigh. You have been able to do it this long," said Ben softly.

---

TBC…Please review. Okay so I might actually get one more chapter in. This chapter was filled with all the angst I could muster because I had been stuck in an airport all night on stand by and just decided to come home so I'm a little angry at the world right now.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 6 : -

-----

The entire day seemed to move in slow motion. All sounds became mute, and nothing else in the world mattered except for the fact that he was gone and never going to come back. His parents insisted the limo the group people were in. She sat her arm being hugged tightly by the little blond haired girl whose hair was curled up in pigtails, that sat in her lap. Sitting beside her was tiny little twin of her husband. She wished he would cry but all day he just sat there staring off into space.

Further down the line of seats sat friends and family. Eric had finally broken-down, he kept his straight face through the entire morning as he spoke with Tim's family, but he couldn't hold it in anymore and sat there face in his hands while Valeria rapped an arm around him holding him close. Alexx sat teary eyed. Her husband sat quietly next to her.

Ryan had his head up against the side of the limo obviously thinking deeply to himself while Horatio sat silent his usual somber toned face looking out the window of the other side.

Tim's mother had insisted for Calleigh family to join them in the limo as well there was more than enough room, but the usual Duquesne southern hospitality and manors took the drivers seat. "No, no this for you and Tim's friends. We will meet you at the funeral and afterwards everyone can come back to our home and we will have dinner. No exceptions." Nikki stated giving off the same radiant smile as her cousin would have if she was happy. She took the arm of her husband while Calleigh's father opened the door for Calleigh's mother.

Calleigh looked outside the window hoping the moving scenery would calm her nerves. She began to perk up she could have swan she saw Tim riding his bike along side only to be brought back to reality when the limo hit a small bump. However, she did smile. It may not have been Tim, but Ben his hair blowing in the wind while his suite coat and tie where safely hidden under his black leather jacket.

---

The young men finished their cohesive firing as the large group in black sat quietly looking at the closed walnut coffin. A top it sat two large arrangements of white lilies and roses. The preacher finished his sermon as Tim's father rose from his seat and helped Horatio lower the coffin into the grave.

Calleigh was in desperate need for someone to hold her. To help all the building pain and sorrow go away, and for some reason when she felt this need her eyes glanced from the grassy floor over to the hung head of Ben. Both him and Tim were so different in style and manor, but there was just something about him that intrigued her and scared her at the same time. Especially now, now was not the time to have these feelings it was her husbands funeral.

---

The large Mediterranean styled home was crowded with cars from friends and family. The limo used to take a few of those members to the funeral sat in front of the driveway on the street. To just the typical onlooker this site would just be looked as large mid-day house party.

It was relatively quiet inside the home. People had dispersed into smaller groups, some talking about moments they remembered with Tim ranging from childhood to the last time they spoke with him, and others would be talking about the big game that was coming up because of their obvious discomfort on mentioning anything about Tim.

One of the small groups sat over in the sun room their small plates of assorted food being nibbled at as they spoke about work and what their department was going to do now that he actually was gone and not on "leave" like many had been lead to believe.

Finally, the night has come and the dinner all had been promised set out in the buffet area as their temporary guests filed out of the home giving each a final goodbye. A large southern home cooked meal was what they all needed and Calleigh watched her Godchild and so called niece Emily set the large dinner table for all the guests while TJ set the table in the kitchen for the children. "It will be ready in fifth-teen minutes everyone!" yelled Calleigh's mother Caroline.

The yell brought Calleigh from her dazed state that she has been getting on and off all day. She looked into the cracked door and smiled as she watched her mother and aunt fight off Tim's father from touching anything in the kitchen. "Richard this is our treat go sit down and enjoy yourself." She heard one say.

---

The fifth-teen minutes had pasted everyone was gathering towards the large display of food. Calliegh began to place small portions of each on too two different plates and walked into the kitchen placing them on their assigned places. She realized finally that her two little ones were the only ones not there. "Have any of you seen Emma or Danny?" The group of children shook their heads so Calleigh was now off on a mission.

She had started her search on the second floor. Looking in the guestroom that had over the years become the extra room in Nikki's home for herself, Emma, and Danny while their new home was being renovated. Neither were in there so Calleigh made her way down the stairs. She looked in the playroom Emma and Danny were no where to be seen.

As she gave up and began walking back towards the dinning room she passed by the now desolate living room, and in the corner of her eye she saw a large figure laying on one of the couches with a small figure laying on their chest. Quickly deciding it was a long shot but she should go and look anyways so she walked into the room.

There they were. Danny a sleep laying his head on the arm of one side of the chair his body taking up one of the large seat cushions. Emma on the other hand was using the larger body Calleigh had noticed like it was a bed her small head lying against the man's chest. Calleigh shook her head with a smile as she realized who had his arm rapped around her baby girl. Ben laid there eyes shut his hair in his face. He looked like he belonged there; it began to scare Calleigh again just as it had fore the past few weeks, but seeing her children sleeping calmly in his arms and at his side. Just seemed right.

'Maybe moving on isn't such a bad thing to be thinking about.' Calleigh thought to herself. 'Tim would want us to be happy and Ben does enjoy spending time with them.' Was her last thought before bending over and picking up Emma from Ben's arms. "Baby its time to eat dinner." Calleigh whispered softly as her daughter rubbed her eyes and yawned. She set her down and shook Danny's shoulder softly. "Sweetheart. It's time to get up Grandma just finished fixing dinner." Danny lifted himself from his cozy spot and hobbled over too Emma and took her hand walking with her to the kitchen.

"How long were you there?" asked Ben with a small yawn as well.

"Long enough to see how good you are to them…"

"Well, they deserve it." He stretched his arms and walked off to the dinning room with Calleigh. Once at the table he pulled out a chair for her and watched her sit and took the place next too her.

Calleigh leaned to her right side so that only Ben was able to hear her voice. "Thank You." That not being meant for the chair.

---

TBC…Please review. Long last few days. Delayed Happy Holidays to everyone by the way! Hope this chapter works out.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 7 : -

-----

The firearms lab had finally gone quiet around seven o'clock in the evening. Calleigh had been from early morning to then shooting every firearm they had classified as evidence in their storage for a massive gang shooting that had killed ten participants and fifth-teen innocent onlookers. She shook her head slightly while her eyes were shut letting out a small yawn.

Walking over too the microscope she pulled out the first bullet she shot and began matching the bullets that been pulled from bodies and around the scene itself.

---

She had now been at the comparisons for three hours now making it close too ten at night getting closer and closer to her having been in the lab working on her third double shift for the week.

"Jesus Calleigh this is the third night this week. Shouldn't you be at home tucking your kids into sleep?" asked a voice as two figures walked into the room. It was Eric and Valera they had just packed up and redressed in the locker room and were on their way home.

"I should say the same for you." She looked up with a smile. Her eyes were now becoming slightly bloodshot.

"Meredith was going to stay with her grandparents for the weekend. So we decided tonight would be a nice time to go out." Eric smiled his arm around Valera's waist. "We just weren't expecting a massive gang shooting to go on early this morning."

"Alright, well then you two go out and have a night to yourself what ever is left of it anyways." Calleigh said looking down at her bullets, and before either of them could protest she spoke again. "Don't worry, Emily Nikki's daughter is watching them. All she had to do is feed them and put them to sleep. And was going to work on her Trig homework till I got back."

"Trig? You have got to be kidding me she's only in high school," asked Eric.

"Eric you're forgetting. She is the daughter to someone related to Calleigh. They find stuff like that fun." Valera smiled. "Ben is here anyways. Maybe they will finally get to what everyone knows they want too do."

"Okay. Now is time for you to go and do what ever it is you two do alone." Calleigh smiled looking up at her friends. "And, don't start with that. We are just friends."

"Oh please. You both want to get into each other's pants and get it over with. It's been four months. And, you hadn't seen Tim for five years so you have an expectation in this category." She saw Calleigh about to protest but continued anyways. "Besides the only person here that would have issues with you screwing around with the 'new guy' is Ryan and that's only because he has had a high school boy crush on you for years now."

Calleigh just shook her head and laughed. "As much I would love to make everyone happy in the lab by just screwing around in the trace lab with one of my friends I will have to pass on that one. Now you two get out of here and enjoy the time you two have together okay."

---

The lounge was quiet and it was now a half hour after midnight. Over at the table sat Ben with a cup of tea and one of the left over doughnuts. "What number is this one?" he asked after finishing the bite he had taken form the doughnut.

Calleigh walked over sitting in the chair across from him. "I lost count an hour ago." She opened the can as she let out another yawn.

"You know you should get home and rest I'm sure a few hours off the case wont hurt it and you haven't been doing doubles here a while."

"Yeah, well I wish I could but the pension they had set up for Tim only helps so much. I have bills I have to pay, a new house moorage that I have to keep an eye on. Not to mention the school functions I have to sign up for." She breathed out it becoming more obvious that she had been holding a lot of the frustrations over the past few months.

"School functions?"

"Yes, each parent is asked, meanings required too help out by either volunteering or giving a donation too the school at least two times meaning I have to do it four times because of Emma and Danny."

"But, Emma's in Preschool I thought?" he was looking slightly annoyed and confused by this situation.

"Yes, but it is a part of the school that Danny goes too so the rules apply to Emma as well." She let out a long yawn and shook her head again.

"Alright that's it you are going home your about pass out from exhaustion. I will help you get home"

"I don't need an escort."

---

Calleigh pulled her silver Surberu into the driveway. She could hear the roaring engine of the motorcycle that pulled up behind her. "See I got back fine. You didn't need to fallow me home."

"Yes well its better to be safe than sorry." He yelled over the engine before turning it off.

She walked with him to her front door. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee or something?"

"Doesn't that defeat the whole bring you home to get sleep thing we had going on in there."

"All you have to say is no." she had her keys in the lock. And began to open the front door.

"I didn't say I wouldn't come in." He smiled to her and walked into the house after her.

Calleigh placed her purse on the side table by the door and walked into the living room where she saw Emily reading in a chair. "Sorry I'm so late Emily." She pulled out her wallet and took out a twenty and ten before putting her wallet back and walked over to Emily.

"Calleigh, I can't take this." She said putting her book in her book bag. "I do this because I enjoy Emma and Danny."

"And you stayed two hours longer than I meant for you too so you are going to take it. Just don't tell your mother because she will just pay me back. Alright?" Calleigh gave her a smile. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No I drove over." Emily put the money in her pocket. "I can make it. It's not too far away."

"Okay, be safe then alright." Calleigh kissed her cheek good night and went back into the kitchen to make a pot coffee seeing that Emily already had to help her stay up while she did her work. So Calleigh pulled out two cups from the cabinets and walked over to Ben who was sitting on the couch and handed him one. She sat next too him.

---

Their quick coffee turned into a long conversation about this and that families and so on. "Wow it's almost three in the morning. I should get going so we can both get some sleep before work tomorrow." He picked up his cup along with hers walked them into the kitchen. Grabbing his coat he was met by Calleigh at the door. "I will see you later." He put on his coat, and looked at her for a moment.

Calleigh smiled. She, was getting those same feelings she would get from Tim before and while their were married from Ben. It at first scared her, but what Valera had jokingly said earlier that day just made her think. 'Why haven't I tried to see if anything could happen with this.' "Goodnight Ben. We should do this more often…the coffee thing I mean." She leaned in and without thinking kissed him lightly on the lips good night. Before she could pull away from pure embarrassment she felt Ben return the kiss so that it lingered for a few minutes and they finally let go.

"Goodnight Calleigh. We should do this more often." He smiled walking down the front steps too his motorcycle.

---

TBC…Please review.


	9. Chapter 8

-Okay, so I am going to start putting in little tid bits form different episodes from this season that has just come up. Nothing I think that will spoil anything because im not going too say which episode (because I frankly suck and figuring out the names of each) And I'm trying to make this a plausible AU story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 8 : -

-----

"This place is a freaking high school, " Groaned Calleigh. Setting the evidence down for Valera in the DNA lab while Alexx walked in with her post for Calleigh. "Oh Alexx, I'm so sorry! I have been trying to avoid people all day."

"So you can go get frisky in the locker room with Ben?" Valera raised her eyebrow as she began her routine snipping of q-tips.

Alexx couldn't help but let out a laugh herself. "I don't know what to say about this one. The rumors that started about you and Tim were pretty funny."

"Yes but those didn't have Ryan. My favorite is the rumor that involves Nikki," said Valera as she placed the samples in the machine. Alexx gave her a look, and she continued to tell her story. "Well, its been spread that 'because she met Horatio through Calleigh. JUST so that she could introduce Ben too Calleigh she set this whole job interview up.' Well of course Ryan hears this and because he has had a crush on you since the day you got pissed at him for running that case on your Dad." She looks up at Calleigh and smirked knowing she was getting annoyed. "Well, Ryan SUPPOSABLY has been trying to figure out something on Ben get him fired but its not going to happen."

Calleigh let out a sigh. "Yes well I myself have asked Nikki to see if she planned this because she wouldn't shut up about me needing to find someone to have sex with." Calleigh shook her head and laughed. "If it weren't for birth control she would be having kids like a bunny rabbit. 'Because sex de-stresses' her." Both Alexx and Valera laughed knowing if she were here she would most likely agree with her older cousin.

"So I say." Valera took the results reading through them. "Just so that we don't start believing any of the fun rumors. You just tell us what's going on between you two."

"You aren't going to stop till I tell you aren't you?" She shook her head. "Nothing has been going on. We had coffee at my home after he insisted on 'escorting' me home because I was about too fall asleep in the lounge."

"And you couldn't handle his massive animal magnetism leading to the best sex you ever had." Valera smiled handing Calleigh the results while Alexx laughed handing Calleigh her file as well.

"No. We had coffee and we talked for a while." She let out along pause. "Then I kissed him goodnight." Leaving it at that she put her files together to ready her case and was just about leave when her phone went off. "Speedle? Do you really need me I'm busy on my own case." She sighed. "How many have you found? Six? All right I will be right over Eric who else is there with you? Ben and Ryan? Great…yeah. Yeah! Just let me put what I have here away I will be right there." She hung up the phone putting it back on her belt. "Your husband is so impatient." She smiled at Valera and Alexx, and walked off towards Ballistics.

"Hey! You can't just leave us hanging like that! I expect details!"

---

Calleigh drove up too the scene in one of the company hummers. It was a relatively large tapped off area for a warehouse so she had a good walk to where the boys were working.

"So is everything I have been hearing true?" She heard one say. So she held back to easy drop a little. It wouldn't hurt she did have every right to know what was going on with the people who were talking to Ben about the same predicament. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No. No I don't know what your talking about," answered back Ben his tone annoyance in his voice reminding her a lot of how close Tim would always be to blowing his top when someone asked him about his personal life.

"You know…" It must have been Wolfe trying to get some answers out of Ben because Eric would have never asked him in that way.

"…Like I just said….NO I DON'T what your talking about." She could see Ben bent over taking photos of footprints on the floor.

"So if I were to ask her out…" Wolfe trailed off looking through the scene.

"She would probably turn you down. Because you're a pansy ass who won't keep to his own business, that's what I think." Ben snapped back.

Calleigh was now close enough so that Eric could see her once he looked up over towards his two co-workers arguing with one another. "You do know its better to have conversations like this when everyone who is being spoken about is present to defend him or herself." Calleigh spoke walking into the room. "Where are these casings you told me about?" Eric pointed over too the corner behind Ben. She walked over to where she was pointed too and began her analysis. "So you two are fighting over little old me? As flattering as it is personal business is personal business." She looked up to make her smile as sutle as possible as she looked over at Ben.

"So is there something going on?" asked Eric at a whisper. He had walked over to get her report on what he had called her about.

"If there was something you know I wouldn't keep you or Val in the dark." Calleigh whispered back. "So till there is something, if there will ever be something. There is nothing to tell you."

Eric took that as the sign to back off meaning she was already grilled at the lab and didn't want too have with it out on the field too. "So do you see anything?"

"Well, it could just be target practice or if this is a tweeker's place just completely random, but I'm sure the gun is hot so I will take them into t he lab and see if I can find anything for you." She began to bag the evidence.

---

The group was now outside the building beginning the same routine as they had inside. "Do you guys think you can handle this on your own? If so I will take this back to the lab." Ben held up the box of evidence. "So we can get started on this early."

Wolfe waved him off like yeah it obvious that he was hoping he could be alone with Calleigh with Ben gone. "Sure what ever will get home before dinner," Eric said with a laugh.

"Alright. Well if your going back to the lab why don't I drive you back? I have to get back to my original case anyways." Calleigh made her way to the hummer as it beeped to indicate it was unlocked. She saw Ben make his way for the drivers seat. "This is my hummer mister meaning I get drive." She shook her finger at him. It very apparent she flirting with him just to make her friend even more confused than he was now.

"Yes maim." Ben laughed getting into the front passenger seat.

---

"So what of the rumors I have heard are true?" asked Ben as he moved his belt so that he wasn't sitting on his gun.

"Depends on what you want to be true." She smiled to herself. After that accidental kiss the other night all she wanted was too try it again too see if what she had felt was true.

"Wouldn't I have to get approval from your man of the house if I was to have the rumor I have been hearing to come true?"

"You might just at that. But, he likes you so I'm sure you have bit of an advantage compared to others."

"That's good to hear because I was going to see if you wanted to go to dinner sometime this week?"

"I'd like that just give me a better time frame then we have a deal."

Suddenly there was a loud sound of spraying air, and the front wheel on the left side of the hummer dipped down and the sound of metal rubbing against the ground could be heard as Calleigh began the steps on regaining control of the car. "What the hell just happened? Nothing on this should be able to do this too the tires of this thing!"

"I don't know! Just keep it steady."

Calleigh kept her hands stay on the wheel checking her mirrors to make sure everything was already and hoping she might be able to see what had done this too the hummer. She didn't see the large Ford F150 coming straight at them till it was too late.

The jolt from the collision was hard enough to send them backwards into the waters of the marshes around them, and fling Calleigh forward into the windshield while still in her seatbelt and Ben was lucky enough to brace himself in time so that he didn't hit the windshield as well. He shook his head slowly trying to get his brain to process what had just happened when he looked to his side and saw Calleigh not moving then towards the windshield she was just thrown into. Close to the top was large spot of blood she had gotten a concussion. "Fuck! … God! Damn it!" He looked around there was not enough time to grab the evidence escape from the car himself and save Calleigh at the same time. He unclasped his seatbelt and bend over towards Calleigh moving her up looking at her better in the time he had. There was no way around it water was going to get into her lungs if he swam with her to shore. He undid her seatbelt as well and pulled her over to his side of the car. Once her whole body was on top of his, Ben lifted his foot and kicked in the driver side window letting the water spill through till there was enough pressure on both sides of the passenger window and he rammed his arm into it till it cracked and burst glass cutting up his face, but that didn't matter he needed to get them both out and on dry land.

He pulled himself out with one of his arms the other holding tight to Calleigh and swam too the top. Ben drug himself onto the ground and lifted Calleigh walking best he could over to a grass area and laid her down. He pulled out his phone. "I need a medic on back road 204! We have a officer down!" Throwing his phone to the side he turned all his attention too Calleigh and began too perform CPR hoping to get the water out of her lungs. "Come on CAL! I know you're stronger than this!" He moved her head back and began to push then breath into nose and mouth.

---

TBC…Please review. With the hummers they use on the show it is slightly probable that a large truck could do some damage too them. The only hummers that are real "tanks" are the ones the used in the military before bring them back for domestic use.


	10. Chapter 9

-I don't want to sound naggy, but I would really like it if you guys would review not because I wont write without reviews like some people, but because I really would like to know what everyone thinks of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 9 : -

-----

Two figures sat backs to the road looking out towards the skyline of where the hummer they had been riding in had sunk. Both were extremely wet, hair drenched and cloths ruined. "I wish I had something to help you with this." Ben turned looking at her his hand holding the side of her face, his thumb lightly grazing under the large cut that was on her forehead.

Calleigh looked at him, her eyes were either filled with tears or had mucky swamp water on her face still neither of them could tell. "You saved my life Ben…You pulled me out of the water…I just, I wish I could figure out why that happened…running police off. Roads the way it happened…it's not what a group of druggies and drug dealers would be doing." Calleigh smiled at Ben not as vibrant as it usually would be, but none the less beautiful. "Your contacts off your eye. It looks like you have half blue and brown eye." She laughed.

"Huh?" Ben blinked it obvious he finally noticed what she was talking about. "I was wondering why there was a bluefish haze."

She turned her head back to the water and both looked off in silence. Calleigh laid her head against Ben's shoulder. All the two of them could do now was wait for the backup he head called only fifth-teen minutes ago.

---

"How is she doing?" asked Horatio as he watched one his close friends and prize ballistics annalist. Calleigh sat in the hummer he pulled up in quiet looking off into space.

"She hasn't spoken a whole lot, but I don't blame her." Ben sighed fettling with his contacts again in one of the side mirrors of a patrol car that had come on scene. "This wasn't an attack by the guys from the drug bust we both know that…it was to well planned out."

Horatio nodded. "Is she ready to be processed?"

"That's not up too me that's up too her." Ben stated.

"Why don't you when we finish the scene because you two cant work it, why don't you take her home? You have something's your going to want to talk to her about I am sure."

"I don't think now is the right time. She will just become angry with me, H." Ben stated in a whisper.

"And, keeping it from her will just make it worse, it has been a while now. You said the two of you were having feelings for one another I think its time for you too tell her the truth before it backfires on you." Horatio stated he placed his sunglasses back on the brim of his nose and walked over too Calleigh with Ben.

"So, how are feeling towards being processed right now?" He stood beside her so that Alexx could come up and get a good look at her. "This is new. Alexx you should be at another crime scene."

"Yes well. My living friends come first when I hear a distress call over the radio." She began to examine Calleigh.

As Alexx began to examine her Calleigh looked over towards Horatio. "I can handle it." She let out a breath for Alexx then continued. "I was driving along talking to Ben when something got the left front tire, so I would have Eric look for anything fishy there. Then because I was trying to keep the car steady I didn't see the truck coming for us till it was too late."

Horatio nodded waiting quietly till Alexx finished making sure their close friend was alight and let Wolfe begin to process her.

---

"I have cases here I put off I can't just let them sit here because you want me to go home." Protested Calleigh as Ben helped her exit the hummer she was now finally starting to get dizzy from her mild head trauma.

"Someone else can fill in for you Calleigh. You need your rest, you have had a eventful day." Horatio looked and with the tone in his voice it was useless for her too fight back. "Ben can take you back. He cant work on either case now."

---

Calleigh car pulled into her driveway as it always did only this time she was in the passengers seat. The booster seat that sat in the middle and the seat behind the front passenger seat were filled as well. "I'm just saying, maybe a nice family thing is in order for you guys." Ben smiled looking in the back through the rearview mirror. He could see Emma giving Calleigh big grin and he smiles back to himself.

"Your putting me in a corner you know that right." Calleigh whispered through her teeth.

"Oh I know." He smiled again still looking in the mirror. "You were just forced to take a few of your vacation days." Ben turned looking at her. "Meaning you have a four day weekend. Abuse it and take those to beach for the weekend or something." He smiled again knowing he was just backing her more into a corner so she would have to do it.

Calleigh stayed quiet. "I guess we could take a weekend at the beach house." She turned looking at her kids. "But it would be awful lonely there in that big beach house we share you aunt Leigh-Anne and her family."

"Can Ben come with us!" yelled Emma excited from her seat still buckled in.

Calleigh laughed. "I meant one of your friends sweetheart."

"Ben is our friend mom…." Answered Danny looking up at his Mother.

She turned to Ben now shaking her head softly. "Would you like to go to the beach with us this weekend? If you aren't working?"

"I would love too, and no I am not working you were there I cant do anything till the case we are witnesses is over with." He opened the car door along with Calleigh and helped her get Emma out of her seat. "I can call Delko to pick me up. Don't worry about it get in there and be with your kids." He smiled at Danny and Emma.

---

TBC…Please review.


	11. Chapter 10

-Its getting relatively close to the end, just a few more chapters. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. Also this is the most racy of the chapters so far, but it made since to write it this way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 10 : -

-----

Ben road up to Calleigh's home, there was a small duffle attached too his seat, he stopped pulling his bike into her open garage. He turned it off and dismounted grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Why can't I ride on his motorcycle?" complained the voice of a small boy as he walked out of door that just opened leading from the garage too the kitchen. He had on his school backpack.

"Because the four of us can not all fit on the motorcycle. That's why. And you aren't big enough to ride it yet anyways." Calleigh walked out holding Emma's hand. "We are almost finished packing you can just throw your stuff in the trunk with the suitcase." She smiled towards Ben. She opened the car door for Emma and helped her get into her car seat. "Alright Speedy you in there too. I know you want to get out on the beach before its dark tonight." She smiled as she watch Danny reluctantly pull himself away from admiring Ben's bike and get into the other side of the car. "Do you have everything?"

"Yep." Danny held up his backpack pulling out his black DS-Lite.

Ben laughed getting into the passenger seat in front of him. "What are you playing in there?"

"The NEW Super Mario Bros," Danny answered in a mater-o-fact tone.

"And what happened too the Old Super Mario Bros?" Ben laughed watching Danny's attention move fully to his game.

Calleigh plopped down into the drivers seat and shut the door. Putting her sunglasses on she checked her mirrors and drove out of the garage hitting one of the buttons on the roof of her car so that the garage door would close. "Don't get him started. He is getting as bad as TJ. At least its none of those ridiculous games that are out there like Grand Theft Auto."

Ben laughed aloud and just continued his conversation with Danny. "So you like motorcycles huh?"

Danny shrugged. "They are okay. I like the one that mom keeps in the corner of the garage under the tarp more. That was my dad's speed bike. She said I could have it." He gave off a big smile that Ben could see even though Danny's head was down looking at the DS' duel screen.

"She did?" Ben looked over at Calleigh.

"When he graduates from High School and goes off too Collage." Calleigh smiled.

"Can I have your hummer mommy?" asked Emma wanted to join in on the conversation.

"The hummer belongs too mommy's job baby you cant get one of those unless you work there or get one yourself," answered Calleigh eyes on the road.

"Aw…okay…"

---

Ben sat on the cool black leather couch. He had just finished watching one of the most ridicules animated child films he had ever seen with Emma. They had both decide to come in early from the walk the four had taken once the sun began too set. "You look like you lost some brain cells there." He turned his head towards Calleigh's voice she was holding a sleeping Danny in her arms. Ben took that as an indication and rose from his seat picking up Emma carefully and walked over to Calleigh.

"You know I thought they had finally figured out everything you could do with an animated Dragon I guess I was wrong." He smiled fallowing her up the stairs to the second of the three bedrooms. He laid Emma down in her bed while across the room Calleigh did the same with Danny.

"Nite…Mom…" Danny yawned.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She kissed the toped of his head after pulling the covers as far as they would go. She walked over too Emma and bent down too her. "Sweet dreams baby." She kissed the head of her sleeping girl.

Walking down the stairs the two strolled over towards the kitchen-nook. Calleigh sat at one of the bar stools while Ben pored himself a glass of water. "Where in the world did Speedy come from?"

Calleigh laughed and looked at him funny. "Tim was called Speed. Eric decided Danny was too young to be called that so he started calling him Speedy. Tim would hate it that's why Eric continues to say it I think. Why do you not like it?" she laughed giving him a look. "And why don't you open that bottle so we don't need to have three bottles sitting around when Eric and Valera get here. Don't need them getting drunk."

Ben looked at her and shook his head with a smile. He took the bottle form the table and uncorked it over the sink. Calleigh took two wine glasses from the above displace and set them in front of both of them.

---

"Calleigh? Are you already getting tipsy? Not even half the bottle is gone." Ben smiled. He took Calleigh's glass and finished off the last big of her red wine.

Calleigh looked at him closely. "It's not polite to take a lady's drink." She moved closer to him placing her hand over his fingers taking the glass back.

"Had a Yankee for a roommate in collage. Picked up his bad habits." He looked straight at her never flinching. "You are one mean flirt." He let her have the glass and watched as Calleigh placed it on the coffee table.

"I can be sweet if you will let me." She smiled. She was inching closer too Ben. Calleigh laughed to herself, why did she have to feed herself red wine to show her feelings to Ben just as she had Tim when they were on their second date. 'Stop thinking it will only prolong what you want and make him think your drunk. When you can still walk in a perfectly straight line.' "If I remember correctly you wanted to continue something that accidentally started a week ago?" She ended that statement with a kiss.

Ben couldn't help but comply, so he deepened the kiss moving his hand slowly too her neck. His other hand moved to her waist to bring her closer to him and eventually into his lap. There was a click of their lips as they separated. They both looked at each other the wine helping it be portrayed as more of a lustful longing than just a need for one another.

Finally after what seemed like an hour long stare down. Calleigh took the lead pulling herself and Ben onto the seats of the couch so that she was on top of him, and began kissing him deeply. His hands roaming her again like they had before. While Calleigh began to undo his shirt buttons, she kissed down his neck, and moves her hands inside the opened shirt too rub his chest. She stopped. "What happened to you right here?" her right hand on his left shoulder lightly grazing what she knew to be a bullet wound.

"Shooting while on driving with some other officers to destroy evidence." Ben kissed her once more and Calleigh kissed back. He could feel her left hand move along his pecks and over to another one of his war wounds. "Went to a scene was shot an inch and a half away from my heart and any major artery."

Calleigh pulled away from it apparent she was slightly freaked out from what she was finding. "Do you have a scare here. From a biking accident?" She placed her hand half an inch below one of the front belt loops of his pants. She watched him nod, and sat up. "This is too much…I could take the little things. I expected to be attracted to someone like Tim…but this…" She ran her hands through her hair as she sat up. "How can you have the same scares…and for the same reasons…I know my own husband's body…"

"Calleigh…" Ben turned his head away so when she looked up towards him she could see him poking at his eyes eventually both index fingers hand blue tented contacts on them. He placed them on the top of the coffee table. Ben turned around back to her. "Calleigh…"

"Tim…" she rose from the couch. "I finally have gone nuts."

"No Calleigh its me." Tim rose from his seat trying to take her in his arms but she pushed away from him. "This hurt me too Calleigh." He grabbed for her again taking her in his arms.

She began to rapidly hit bang on his chest with her fists trying too push away as he held her close. "No! No! You disappeared! You stopped contact! You came back here dead! You never came back as Southern man from TEXAS!" She began to cry uncontrollable giving up on the hitting and pushing.

Tim let her cry in his arms and all he could do was hold her close. "Its all I could do Cal. It was the only way that Horatio could set up and make it look like I had not gone against what I was asked to do." He ran his hands through her hair and tightened his grip around her more. "Don't cry…please don't cry."

"I can't help it! You were pronounced dead! And, here you are!" She began to go slightly limp. "Do they know? Is that why they didn't react like normal children would if their father had died?"

He kissed her forehead. "Calleigh I don't want to talk about that right now. All I want to do is hold you in my arms."

She seemed perfectly fine with that and led him up to the bedroom they were going to be sharing because of Eric and Valera coming with Meredith tomorrow.

---

He reluctantly let her out of his arms. It had been a little over six years that he had been able to do so and Tim wasn't very willing to ever let her go again. "You know I liked it better when you were right here." He put his hand in the empty part of the bed. Tim used his other arm to prop himself up in the sheets to see what she was doing.

Calleigh was now covered in one of his favorite shirts. The dark maroon, blue and black pinstriped shirt to be exact; she had quickly buttoned it so that her cleavage was still heavily exposed, but only if she moved in certain ways. "Here." She said with a smile while tossing a pair of his boxers onto his head, as she climbed back into the bed with him. She laid her head against his chest. "Incase we get visitors." Calleigh looked up, and gave Tim a long lingering kiss that moved down towards his collarbone. "I missed you so much…but don't you start thinking that you're off the hook. You did hide from me as someone, and fake your own death putting me into a depression for two weeks."

"Only so I could be close to you, Danny, and Emma without that jackass' goons coming after me." Tim turned his body to the side of the bed so he could pull the boxers up better. "Besides I got sick of that Wolfe guy hitting on you all the time."

Calleigh smiled kissing her husband again. "You know the kinda stuff he was trying doesn't work on Me." Ending her statement with one last kiss. "You know exactly what I like." She looked at him deviously. "And, I haven't gotten it in a long time so you have a lot of making up too do."

Tim smiled at her turning to his side so that she was underneath him. "Your so beautiful." He moved his hand through her hair as he watched her smiled. "When you wearing my cloths." He finished with a smirk.

"Your horrible you know that, right?" she hit his shoulder softly.

"And, you wouldn't have me any other way." He kissed her neck acting as if he was mauling her to make her laugh, which he had accomplished. "So where were we?"

Just as Calleigh was about too fulfill with his last statement when they both heard the door to their bedroom open slowly with a soft creek. She reluctantly let Tim roll off her and drape his arm around her stomach pulling her close.

A teddy bear adorned the floor next too small little figure who stood in moonlight coming from a nearby window. She was in a large shirt that read LSU her blond curls a mess in the pony tail she fell asleep in. "Mommy…" Neither of them could see the girls face but they knew her lip was quivering as she spoke.

"What is it Baby?" said Calleigh a worried tone in her voice.

"I had a bad dream…Can I sleep with you?" Emma began walking closer too the bed her hand dragging the bear behind her close.

"Of course you can." She moved over resting against Tim more, but Emma climbed into the middle of the bed and crawled between them. "Do you want to tell mommy what happened?"

Emma looked intently at her mother then over to her father and nodded. "I had a bad dream…" her lip began to quiver again. "About, mommy…she got taken away like wha was supposed to happen to you." She took hold of Tim suddenly it obviously taking him by surprise so he did his best to calm his daughter by rubbing her back.

"I'm right here baby. I am not going anywhere." Calleigh moved close to her daughter kissing the top of her head hoping it would help insure the small girl.

Tim eyed Calleigh looking for help. He was never good at the helping someone with their feelings. "I wont ever let anything happen to you your brother or your mom. Do you understand me? The two of us aren't going anywhere for a very long time got it?"

Emma nodded kissing Tim's forehead laying it on the edge of Calleigh's pillow. Tim bent forward kissing Emma back on the cheek. He then under the covers took hold of Calleigh's waist the best he could.

---

Calleigh wasn't exactly sure how it had end up being like this when she woke-up the next morning. She thought she was dreaming. Tim being alive, making love to her, and then telling their daughter he wasn't ever going to leave them. Calleigh was still very unsure on how both Danny and Emma knew it was he and never gave off any indication.

She was laying on the edge of the bed with very little room because when Danny slept he spread out his entire body. Why Danny had come into the room she wasn't sure of anymore because she was half asleep at the time he walked in. Calleigh gave off a small yawn turning so she was sitting at its side and rose from the bed walking over towards the bathroom.

She looked back, this what she has wanted for so long. She looked at the three people she head extremely close to her heart sleeping soundly in the bed still.

---

TBC…Please review. Woo extremely long chapter but well worth it I think. I can't remember if it's a car seat or what that 4 year old are supposed to drive in because they aren't allowed the regular seat belt at that age. And I love GTA but I do think RockStar has made some stupid mistakes with the last GTA title, but that's probably because I'm studying game design. (I suggest Bully that game is just halarous)


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 11 : -

-----

The downstairs was quiet expect for the sizzle coming from the frying pan along with the bubbling from the coffee pot. Calleigh sat at the bar over looking the kitchen-nook, she was in her short teal blue terracotta bathrobe reading the morning paper. Suddenly she felt two strong arms rap around her waist as a stubble chin touched her neck softly kissing it. Calleigh smiled as the feeling sent chills down her body. "You know you still never told me how they knew it was you."

"What no good morning sweetheart?" Tim kissed her cheek sitting next too her.

"You don't get a good morning anything till you tell me everything that's been going on." Calleigh smiled at him letting him think she was wearing nothing underneath her robe as she went to go check on their breakfast. "Well? Should I start you off?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "I came back to be with you. It was the best way to do it. One day I was over I had to go fix my contacts so I had my hair pulled back Emma walked by the bathroom saw me in the mirror. That's it Cal."

"No it's not, and you know that. They had to have seen something worse than that." She crouched down slightly her knees giving off the soft sharp pop noise as she opened the oven.

"Well if you weren't naked in that robe, I would be able too think."

"I'm not, so you can get to that thinking." She turned around holding up the flaps of her robe so that Tim could see her black lace underwear. "See 'panties' so gets with the thinking."

"I didn't know you swung that way now." He snickered, but stopped soon after seeing that his sly back talk was not helping him. "Alright, I was watching them for you one of the nights you needed too pull a double, and Emily wasn't able to baby-sit. I got up for one minute to check on our popcorn. I come back and Danny is on my phone."

"He was on your phone? Why would he be on your phone?" Calleigh looked slightly confused.

"He saw Horatio's name pop up on collar ID. From what Danny told me and what H clarified over the phone was Danny wasn't expecting Your Boss to be asking for his Dad because his Dad hadn't been home and this was Ben's phone."

"So it was a simple slip up?" Calleigh asked poring herself a cup of coffee. She filled another cup with water and placed it in the microwave.

"Yea it was just a big mistake. I should have kept an eye on my things better." Tim took a earl gray tea bag from a box.

"What about Emma?"

"You know how she is. She saw Danny look at me and call me Dad. She got excited…I couldn't destroy that smile…so I told them the truth." He took the cup from Calleigh and began to dunk the tea bag. "I actually thought I was going to have to tell you it was me before them. At least that's what Nikki said would happen with the way I looked."

"…Nikki knew!? You put my baby cousin in jeopardy coming back here!"

"Well she did help me figure out what I should look like coming back. Nikki said this was the style of guy you liked back in high school so you were supposed to catch on right after I got here."

Calleigh stayed quiet making a mental note to herself to call Nikki and give her a nice 'lecture'. "Well you know what you're going to have to do now."

"What's that?" He took a sip of his tea.

"Tell Eric and Valera."

"What? I cant do that I'm already going against everything by being here and letting you and the kids know that its me. Telling them would just make it harder."

"No it wouldn't. It would make it easier and those two and Alexx have every right to know that their friend didn't die in some weird mob hit."

"Calleigh…"

"He is your best friend Tim. He was devastated." She took his free hand with hers. "If my cousin knows. They have a right to know also."

---

Both Tim and Calleigh ate their breakfast in silence as they listened to their children jabber on about this and that. Both trying to pull the puppy card on Tim since he hadn't been at home ever when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," said Calleigh as she rose from her seat. "Remember what I said. Let Daddy tell Uncle Eric and Aunt Maxi alright?" She watched both Emma and Danny nod as she walked over to the door and open it.

"I hope we aren't late." Smiled Valera as she walked in holding Meredith fallowed by Eric who was holding their duffle bag. They were only staying a night so having a huge suitcase seemed pointless to the two of them. "Done anything exciting yet?"

"Of course you aren't, and no we just walked the beach last night. We were waiting for you three before we went into town for dinner." Calleigh smiled.

Tim gave a slight wave too them as she placed the breakfast plates into the washing machine.

"Hey Ben hope those two haven't given you a run for their money." Eric smiled over at Danny and Emma who were sitting on the couch-watching 'Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends'. "Cal? Where do I put our bag?"

"Closest room when you go up the stairs. There's an extra bed with a bed gate set up if you want Meredith to stay with those two." Calleigh smiled taking the sleepy three year old from Valera's arms.

---

They had all pilled into Eric's new smoke black Ford Explorer. They ate at a small bayside seafood restraint that Calleigh had gone to as a child when coming to visit her father's older sister and her cousin Nikki. None were disappointed on the choice either, all walked into the beach home full and three were very tired.

Soon after Danny, Emma, and Meredith had been put too sleep the four adults had the last poor themselves the last bottle of wine. But before any of them drank Tim had something he needed to say before it seemed like it was just some weird drunk raving that was going on.

"Wait, wait…You cant be Tim?" Eric said his wine glass still fool because he was trying to comprehend what he was being told. He looked at Valera. "Can he?"

"Eric its true. Trust me I found out in the most embarrassing way." Answered Calleigh.

"Look man. If I'm not Tim how do I know about the Club Monko incident? You know where you met up those three…." Tim trailed off.

"OKAY, OKAY! Your Tim! Maxine doesn't want that brought up again…" Eric said defensively.

The four friends laughed aloud and began to drink their wine as Tim began his long explanation he had given Calleigh hours earlier on why he had to do what he did and what he and Horatio where trying to accomplish with his fake death and such.

"You know if Alexx finds out from H. She is going to kill-- you." Eric let off a smile.

---

TBC…Please review.


	13. Chapter 12

-I'm going to try and finish this one as soon and as best as I can. I just started up school again and it is still to early too tell on how my classes are going to go. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. And please review I would really like to know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 12 : -

-----

Everything seemed to be back to normal and perfect. Well perfect for a family who's husband and father was not supposed to be himself and in hiding from one of the biggest Central American Mafias in the southern states. Calleigh laid quietly in bed, the digital clock on her nightstand read 4:30am. An hour before her alarm would go of to get ready for work and fix Danny and Emma their breakfast before taking them to Pre-K.

She turned to her other side rapping her arm around the bare chested man using his left peck as pillow. She ran her hand along Tim's chest tracing his scars softly. She jumped slightly as she felt a free hand lazily graze her back and the seam of her white silk lace nightgown. "What are you doing awake?" asked Tim with a groggy tone.

"Just woke up, and you looked so peaceful with your breathing I thought it would help me fall back asleep." She kissed his chest softly moving up to his neck.

"You know that's a little creepy."

"And, you dressing up like another guy so you can have sex with your wife while still hiding out isn't?"

"Okay, Okay. You win. You win." Tim moved too gain access to Calleigh's lips. Kissing her deeply he continued to speak. "You know we have an hour till we have to get ready for work, and we are both up. So we could find a fun way to pass the time." He kissed her again.

Calleigh didn't speak back she just deepened his already passionate kissing moving she so she was lying on top of him. She didn't care if she came to work exhausted.

---

The lab seemed slightly more lighthearted than usual. It might have been from the beautiful day that was going on outside, or the fact that there hadn't been many calls out yet, but it was most likely because Eric had not found something stupid to yell at Ryan for attempting during the day. He was too happy that his best friend was still alive.

Calleigh stood by second body that made its way into Alexx's M.E. Room. They were both waiting for Tim so they could start the examination and gathering of trace evidence. Finally both heard footsteps as he pushed open the door as he pulled on his latex gloves. "Alright. I'm here, let's get this thing started."

"No sorry I'm waiting for Ben. I can't start the post with out him." Stated Alexx in a slight tone. She had smug disappointed eye a parent gives a child after they have lying to them.

"I'm right here what are you talking about?" Tim was slightly confused. He looked over at Calleigh who just shrugged and kept in her building need to laugh aloud.

"Like I said. I am waiting for Ben till he gets in here I can not start my post." Same look on her face.

Tim looked at Calleigh for reassurance again, but he got no help then it finally hit him, and in a whisper. "Who told you?"

"Eric." Alexx stated bluntly.

"I swear…he did this just to put me on the spot. Alexx I was going to tell you I promise. Today in fact, Calleigh just found out and so did Eric and Valera this weekend." Tim answered in a defensive whisper.

"Its alright, baby. Just make sure to come to me the next time something happens like this alright?" She watched Tim nod. "Alright so here is what I have found to be odd so far on our Jane Doe's body."

---

Calleigh, Tim, Eric and Ryan came into break room quietly. Eric sat on the couch soon accompanied by Calleigh. Eric nudged her with a smile like any brother would do to his sister and moved closer to the arm of the chair so that Tim could sit on the other side of Calleigh before Ryan had a chance.

Calleigh moved slightly so that Tim could place an arm around her, and as a natural reaction she laid her body against the side of his chest. She sighed and quietly noted to herself to lie too Ryan about how Ben and her had officially declared themselves in a relationship or something, but her train of thought was cut off as Horatio walked into the room.

"As I am sure you all know. Because of Tim's death we have not kept as large a profile on The Lorenzo family as many of us including myself had hoped for." He began to state playing with his sunglasses.

"What are you getting at H?" asked Eric.

"I was just informed by Detective McCullen who heads the night shift that his team was given the chance to work a since that was found about an hour before we were starting. Well, that scene as they began to process ending up having many of the signatures of none other than Gomez's mob hits. So their dissection was to have someone who was familiar with many of their other cases. Unfortunately that man has passed."

Calleigh began to get nervous as she heard Horatio speak. She didn't want to hear him say what she knew he was going to say in the end.

"Because of this and from over view of how you all work as a team. I would like the three of you too work as Ben's primary sources on any future cases we find of the Lorenzos till we have them all convicted and placed in jail."

---

"I can't believe you!" yelled Calleigh. It wasn't as loud as she wanted to be because there were two young children trying to sleep in the home but it was still relatively loud. "Why did you take that case? After all that's happened!" She set down the cup, she was holding too surpass the urge that was rising for her too throw it at her husband.

"Calm down Calleigh." Tim walked over to her slowly. "I had to do it. The case needs to be finished."

"And have this family become ruined again! Is that what you want! We already had to deal with one death we don't want to deal with another one!" Calleigh was on the verge of tears as she began leading him towards the front door.

"Calleigh…" he backed into the door. "Those families need closure."

"So the family you could have doesn't matter to you any longer?"

"Your putting words in my mouth!"

"I am doing no such thing I am just ending it now so the three of us do not have do deal with anything like we had too the past six years again." Calleigh began pulling at the door. "…Move and get out…" she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Fine! You will be lucky if you see me again!"

"Then I will make sure the next few years of my life and theirs are the most unlucky anyone could ever have!" She slammed the door in his face and turned her back to the door and lent against it her held in tears streaming down her face.

---

There was a rapid bagging at the door. Calleigh just stared in its direction not moving from the top of the stairs. She couldn't let him off that easy. She soon heard two small footsteps as Emma sat next to her laying her head in her lap. "Why do you yell so much mommy?"

"I was angry sweetie. I didn't mean what I said…" Calleigh began to run her hand through her daughter's thick blond curls. "Maybe I should have yelled at Nikki on the phone instead…"

"You said that when someone says sorry your supposed to forgive them." She was indicating the yelling that had started to come from the door now.

"CAL! Calleigh! Open the door! We can work this out! Calleigh! Open the DAMN DOOR! Calleigh! PLEASE!"

"When he says 'I'm sorry' then I will let him back in." Come on sweetie you need to get back to bed I'm sorry we woke you up." She moved her daughter's head and fallowed her back into her bedroom to help her get too sleep.

---

TBC…Please review. Woo that was fun. I haven't written a good Angsty yelling between two people in a long time.


	14. Chapter 13

-School blah. Is all I got to say. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 13 : -

-----

The bathroom was filled with a thin haze of steam. Emma was over by the door running her finger along the mirror creating silly faces. Calleigh smiled slightly as she exited the shower after grabbing her towel, not that it really mattered her daughter wouldn't question the way her naked body looked. She finished drying her body and let the towel fall as she rapped herself in the terracotta robe that hung off a near by peg.

"What are you doing still up I thought I put you back to sleep." Calleigh took Emma in her arms letting her wet hair run along her daughter's face as she kissed her cheek.

Emma shrugged. "I can't seep."

"Alright lets get back to sleep then, but first let mommy get ready for bed?" She watched Emma nod as she hurried over the large bed and pulled herself up to watch and see what her mother was going to wear too sleep.

"Why don't you wear the pretty ones anymore?" Emma asked waving her legs back and forth of the edge of the bed.

Calleigh had her hands on a pair of Tim's boxers. 'Tim's things are just easier to put on.' She thought to herself, but she knew that was not true. "Alright baby which one would you like me to wear?" She closed Tim's drawer while pulling open the one beside it so Emma could take a good look.

"The blue one!" Emma smiled. "It's a pretty color." She was very pleased with her choice and in being allowed to help her mother get dressed for a change.

"Alright. Blue one it is." She took it from the drawer shut it and walked to the side of the room where her walk in closet was to change. She pulled it over her head, fettled with it till if fit comfortably on her body, and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled as she remembered why she bought this nightgown to begin with. "Okay now its time to put you to sleep baby." She walked out and over too her daughter.

---

Calleigh had been asleep for close to too two or three hours now when she was suddenly woken from a strong-arm rapping itself around her. She turned quick and was face to face with Tim. "I thought I locked you out."

"I remembered I had a key when I got too the lab. So I drove back." He began pulling her close to him, but she made sure too keep some distance by keeping her hand pressed against him.

"I knew there was something I forgot too take back from you." She moved in his arms so she was facing the wall.

"Calleigh I'm sorry…is that what you want to hear?" He pulled her close to him running his hand along the blue silk of her nightgown. "I'm sorry." He began to kiss her shoulder softly. "I will have this finished soon and we can have that family you always wanted I promise."

"That ass has some goons watching the house again doesn't he?" She turned looking at him, and moved close to his ear. "I want to be with my husband. Not a man I considered dating." She kissed him deeply moving her body on top of his.

---

She came down from the back stairs into the kitchen and let out a yawn. "You didn't have to buy these." She walked over to the kitchen counter and took in the scent of the pale pink and blue tulips.

"Yes I did it was my back up plan if you didn't let me stay in the bedroom last night." Tim smiled up at her from the newspaper.

"Shouldn't you be off trying to catch some killers? Or something?" She walked over the refrigerator and opened the freezer and pulled out a box of Eggo Minis and put two in the toaster oven.

"Those things are horrible for your body."

"Yes well "those things" take 5 minutes to make in the morning. Besides I don't see you eating anything better." She walked over too the table setting the two plates down in front of their chairs. Calleigh moved the bottles of honey, jam, and syrup between the plates on the table so that Danny and Emma could have a better reach then she took the half eaten piece of bacon form his plate and put it in her mouth.

"Bacon is good from the soul."

"What ever you say." She gave him a quick kiss before sitting down to eat, when Danny and Emma came running in dressed and ready for school.

---

"What do my two favorite guys have for me today?" asked Calleigh as she glanced up form her duel microscope.

"Bullets. Lots and lots of bullets," said Eric with a smile ahs he placed a crate of evidence on the table.

"Please tell me that's all from one gun." Calleigh had a slight grown to voice. "I have this one too finish and some tool marks I need to match."

"No just five." Tim placed two 9mm, two 22 barrel shot guns, and a simple TMP. "Don't over work yourself. Alright?"

"When have I ever over worked myself with bullets." She smiled while looking in her Microscope.

---

Tim walked with Eric over to DNA too check and see if their samples had been processed. "How much longer are you keep up this thing?" asked Eric. "I don't even have to hear her talk to know its driving her nuts." He walked over to Valeria taking her hips and stole a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How ever long it takes I suppose. It won't be too much longer I'm sure we are getting really close. My new trial date is in a week." Answered Tim.

"Oh that's right. Horatio is looking for you Ben. Needed too talk to you, something urgent?" said Valeria as she pulled sheet of paper from its tray after it finished.

"Alright thanks. I'm gunna go take care of that alright?" He looked at Eric.

"Yeah sure go right a head if I'm not here I will be in trace." Eric answered back as he watched Tim walk off too Horatio's office.

---

TBC…Please review. I know this seems jumpy but I just feel bad for not updating and being so busy that I want to finish this story for everyone on a slightly good note and start up my other CSI: Miami story again and figure out how to make it not so long.


	15. Chapter 14

-It is finally coming to an end. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I am pleased at how it turned out.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : Chapter 14 : -

-----

The group of CSIs sat in the break room drinking their coffee and eating their versions of a quick breakfast. Suddenly in unison the groups pagers began to go off. "Another shooting down at docks." Groaned Eric he was getting sick of having to dive into the water when that wasn't his job anymore. He continued to read through the alert. "Looks like Ben is going to be coming with you and me Calleigh, it's another attack by Lorenzo's men."

"What about me? You have to need more men out there?" asked Ryan looking at Eric, Calleigh and Tim.

"You can go back to doing what ever it is that you are doing. The three of us can handle it." Eric rose from his seat kissing Valera on the cheek and started for the door.

"Hey! Wait that's not!" Ryan retorted only too see Tim shrug as he held the door open for Calleigh.

---

The three exited the hummer Calleigh and Tim both at the ending stages of a long hard laugh. "Really Eric you need to just let it go. Ryan is going to be there for a long time." Calleigh stated letting off a smile.

"I wont ever get used to the guy." Eric answered back. He began pulling up the rest of his wetsuit readying himself for his dive down into the mucky harbor water. "If you guys find anything you will let me know?" he put on his mask. "You would never leave me in the dark right Ben?" he put in his mouthpiece.

"Never." Tim smiled. He began looking over the scene.

"Eric, you need to get over that. Ryan will just continue doing it, if you make such a huge deal, you know." Calleigh smiled as she watched Eric wave his hand and jump into the water. "Alexx where are my bullets and casings?"

"From the bodies I have looked at sweetheart, there is one through and through and the other two are still in the bodies so it looks like you have a little hunt waiting for you." Alexx answered as she examined the forth body.

Tim was running through the scene checking to see how many rooms in the office building were going to need to be processed when he came upon another room three men laid on the ground face first. There was obviously something wrong. He back tracked himself slowly and quietly and walked back over too Calleigh and Alexx. He knelt between the two of them.

Alexx looked over at him and in a whisper asked, "Timmy? What's wrong?"

Tim whispered back loud enough so that Calleigh could hear as well. "There are three more bodies in the back." He placed his hand on Alexx's back so she would stay down and he glanced at Calleigh. "I wouldn't even try to process them. There is no blood. No wounds on any of them." He looked at Calleigh. "And, it looks they tried to make a fake crime scene." He got too his feet.

Alexx whispered to him as he pushed against his knees to stand up right. "Be careful Tim."

Calleigh rose as well. "I'm coming with you. There are three bodies in there you can't tape lift three bodies and these on your own. You are going to need some help." She eyed him worried.

Tim didn't protest the statement because he knew he would loose. "Alright lets go check it out." He looped his thumb in his pants close to his gun and walked back to the other scene. Next too him Calleigh did the same.

Tim began to slowly enter the room but his reaction time wasn't fast enough. All three men leapt to their feet holding their guns shooting towards both Tim and Calleigh. Pulling his gun as quickly as he could Tim shot form the right side and middle of the three. He watched the blood spurt from the middle of the right man's chest as he began to fall back to the floor. The assailant in the center had a hole close to his abdomen his Hawaiian shirt began too turn red as he felt to the ground.

There was something wrong though. Tim began to feel cold, his body slowly went limp and it felt like he was seeing everything in slow motion. He eyes glanced to the left side, somehow he was becoming shorter and Calleigh was becoming taller as she let out two shots onto the man who was on the left side.

Suddenly that feeling of slow weightlessness was replaced with a quick thud against the cold floor. He could feel the back of his shirt becoming soaking wet and warm. Sweat wasn't able too this and he hadn't gotten hot walking through the crime scene.

Tim could see Calleigh knelt over his body hair behind her ears and pulled the right side of her head so it wouldn't hit his face. He couldn't make out what she saying right away all he could do was read her mouth. Suddenly the sound of her voice finally projected. "NO! TI…BEN!" He could feel her bring up his body the best she could and look away from his body. "I NEED A MEDIC IN HERE! WE HAVE A OFFICER DOWN!" She looked back down at him.

He looked up at her giving the best smile that he could while lifting his hand to place some of her fallen hair behind her ears. "It's going to be okay…" he managed to say only to have it fallowed by a cough of blood.

Calleigh smiled the best she could. The site before her eyes making her want to break out in tears. "I know…I know…don't speak keep all the strength you can." She bent closer to him her thumb wiping away the blood on his lips. She kissed him softly, finally a tear falling to her cheek. "It will be okay…"

---

Hospital waiting room was quiet and only filled with a group of friends and a few family members. Eric was reading a story over in a corner with Valera to their daughter. Alexx sat quietly on occasion taking Calleigh in her arms to give her a hug and a small rub on the back. Ryan read the newspaper, and Horatio sat quietly his sunglasses in his hands thinking.

Calleigh soon took Emma into her arms needing something or someone to hold herself and began to rock her daughter back and forth. Danny soon sat beside, her laying his head against her side. Calleigh rapped a free arm around him leaning her head back against the wall.

---

The swing door began to slowly open. Nikki walked out her rag still tied around her head and mask dangling around her neck. Calleigh and the others looked up towards her in a jolt, but calmed down slowly noticing it was her.

Calleigh handed over Emma to Alexx and slowly rose not to disturb Danny who was now sleeping. She could tell something was wrong though; Nikki never came out to greet her peasant's family while still covered in their blood from surgery.

Nikki took the confused Calleigh into her arms making sure her bloody gloved hands never touched her older cousin back and she whispered softly. "Calleigh…I am…so…so…so sorry…" She held up Calleigh's now limp body and just let her cry.

---

The casket was being lowered into the ground with the gunfire parading in the background. Ben Hunt was no more.

THE END?

---

Please review. As I was writing I thought about it and I think there will be an Epilogue coming soon.


	16. What really happened!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. But I do own the random people.

Summary: The last five years have been hard. She felt like everything was going wrong, but when you have two small children you learn they come first and that your needs should be pushed aside.

-----

The Transient

- : What really happened: -

-----

Eric, Calleigh and Tim made their way towards the backrooms quietly keeping too themselves. "I'm going to check my kit and see if I have it all stalked. Then put on my wetsuit alright?" said Eric. "You two think you can handle being alone?"

"Of course we can." Calleigh smiled. "We won't do anything too naughty while no one is looking."

Tim was about too answer Eric as well but was interrupted. "Don't answer that Ben." Eric laughed leaving his two friends to go and check on his things.

---

The locker room was dark as it always was. The few overhead lights were on each looking as if they were going to be burning out in only minutes. Two figures stood close too one another every so often it looking as if they were giving one another a quick farewell embrace.

"Calleigh it's as tight as it's going to get." Tim looked at his wife sincerely. He knew she was only trying to keep him safe. "You pull it any tighter. I will just pass out from air loss." He smiled taking her face in his hand and running his thumb along her cheek.

"I know…but if it's too loose it won't work." Calleigh took her hand off the strap of Tim's caviler vest. Calleigh kissed his palm before handing him his striped shirt again. "Do you think this will work?"

"It's all we can do." He pulled his shirt over his shoulders, and began to button it up till he got too the second to last one and left it there.

"You guys ready?" Eric asked as his head popped out from the other side of the lockers. "Or do I need to give you guys another minute."

---

"CAREFUL!" yelled Alexx as she watched the medics lift up the gurney that held Tim he was in a slight daze and blur he could see mass of yellow, black and blue go with him into the ambulance. The doors shut.

"Tim. Tim." It was the voice of Calleigh and could see the face of Calleigh as his eyes focused. "Oh baby…" she squeezed his hand softly and ran her free one through his mess of hair whipping away the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm not dead? It feels like it…." He groaned wanting to see where he could feel himself hurting.

"You can't. You need to lie still. The caviler caught most of the bullet by your heart, but not the one in your side so you need to lie still." She lifted his hand she was holding and kissed it softly. "Nikki is waiting at the hospital and once she fixes you up it will all be over." She smiled unable told back her tears. Even if he wasn't gone witnessing him get shot was enough to make her cry her heart out.

"Calleigh….Cal…don't cry."

---

The Operating room was quiet. A man sat atop one of the tables as the female doctor disinfected the second bullet wound that sat centimeters below his heart. The one on his right side in his abdomen had just been properly patched up. "This would have gone a lot quicker if you would have just let me put you under for an hour."

"I'm not a fan of morphine." He shut his eyes tight and squeezed the side of the metal table as hard as he could as he felt the cool metal of the tweezers pulls out the last bullet.

She dropped the bullet into the small bowl along side the other one, and continued with the same procedure with healing him as she had only moments before. "Tim. You have lives like a cat." She laughed.

"Lets not tell Calleigh that Nikki. She is already worried enough out there as it is."

"Only if you promise not to use up your last five anytime soon." She stitched up the last bit of the wound applied some more disinfectant, tapped a thin gauze patch, and finally rapped a long bandage around his chest. "Okay, all done." She looked at him and with snicker said, "Would you like a lollypop for being such a big boy."

"Ha ha, funny…Just get Calleigh for me."

---

Calleigh looked up as she saw watched Nikki come out from the operating room. She had a genuine look of worry on her face as she rose to go speak her baby cousin.

Nikki pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Cal. I couldn't save him." She eyed her cousin's coworkers' look of worry and whispered quietly into Calleigh's ear. "He wants to see you. He is waiting quietly in the back."

Calleigh nodded and let go of the hug and walked back over too Horatio and the rest of her team. "Can I go see him? I can sign the paper work for you."

Horatio nodded, "Just be back at the lab in twenty minutes."

"Alright. You got a deal."

---

The two women walked into the backroom where Tim sat silently all bandaged up. Calleigh hurried over too him, and took him into her arms as best she could without opening any of his wounds. "How are you doing?"

"Been better, but I'll live." He watched her smirk and leaned in meeting her for a few short kisses.

"I can't stay long baby. I need to get back too work." Calleigh sighed then looked over at Nikki who was cleaning up. "Are you sure its okay that he stays with you till the trial is over? I don't want anything happening too you."

"It will be fine Calleigh. Your not the only one in our family that knows how too use a gun if it comes to that."

"Okay, okay." Calleigh kissed Tim one last time.

"And, don't worry I will make sure he looks like himself the next time you see him." Nikki smiled as she whipped up the drops of Tim's blood.

---

The casket was being lowered into the ground with the gunfire parading in the background. Ben Hunt was no more.

---

It had been close too a week now, and a day after the trial with The Lorenzo family. Media had been told a false date both the prosecuting and defense teams presented their cases separate to the judge and jury along with their witness. All had been denied their parole and were sentenced to life and death.

Calleigh stood at the grave plot of Ben Hunt. She was holding the left hand of Emma as she watched Danny lay the three white roses on too the cold stone. "Alright guys lets get going you two need to start your homework."

"But homework is boring mom!" groaned Danny.

"Yes well I had too do it when I was your age, so you have to do it too." She rustled her son's hair lightly. As the turned around and walked back to the car, the smooth sound of a well kept bike could be heard coming from behind the four door Sedan.

The dark shorthaired man with deep-tented Oakleys shut off the motor of his bright yellow Ducati. "You don't mind you have a follower on your way home?"

"Daddy!" squealed Emma.

"Of course not." Calleigh smiled unlocking the car door. "We have some extra space in our home. That's if you don't have any where else your staying."

"Nope. I think I can handle the three of you guys." He answered back.

Calleigh shut the back door of the car as Danny and Emma piled into the back. She started the car as Tim started up his Ducati again and they all drove out of he parking lot of the cemetery.

THE END

---

Woo its finished! Tell me what you think!


End file.
